


Arguments

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Max Doesn’t want to to disappoint Cody, but he doesn’t want to turn on him.
Relationships: MJF/Cody Rhodes
Kudos: 15





	Arguments

Max's POV 

I lay sprawled out on the large bed of my and Cody's room. The white sheets were ruffled from my tossing and turning, the blanket covering half my body, with one leg sticking out. I rolled to my side, looking at the clock. It read 2:35 in bright red letters. Normally I would be curled up with Cody, asleep hours ago. Instead I was in bed alone, Cody on the couch in the living room. I sighed thinking back to our fight. 

**************************

_"I don't care if it's 'just a story line!" I said for what felt like the hundredth time. I was standing at the bar between the kitchen and dining room. Cody was sitting at the table, papers all over it. He had just gotten off a call with creative. They wanted me to go heal, and honestly I didn't care. I thought I was a much better heal then baby face. The problem came from how they wanted to do it._

_"Babe, they want a way to have me loss, and make Jericho look like a asshole. It would also help you get over!" Cody protested. His blue eyes pleading_ w _ith me._

_"I don't care! Why would I want to turn on you! Have me turn on literally ANYONE else. As long as it's not you." I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I held them back. I understood why they wanted me to do this. Have Cody loss without looking weak, and get a good storyline out of me. On screen were good friends, and if that's all we were I would be fine with it. But we aren't. We're more and I couldn't bring myself to hurt Cody._

_"Max this is more important then how we feel! This is the business, and I have to do what's write for it! As your boss, I'm telling you I need you to do this!" Cody said standing up. I felt shock run through me. Cody had always put my feelings at the top of his list of priorities, and he had NEVER used the EVP card on me._

_Cody's eyes went wide as though he just realized what he said. He took a step towards me, but I took one back. "Fine, I'll do your damn story line. I'm going to bed, you can sleep on the couch." I mumbled turning and walking upstairs._

****************************

I sat up, trying to get the thought out of my head. 'Did I overreact?' I thought. I know Cody has to worry about AEW a lot more then I did..... but that didn't mean my feelings didn't matter. Right? I sighed flopping back down. There was no way I was getting any sleep. 

****************************

"Good morning." I said as I walked into the kitchen. Cody mumbled a quick hello, not even looking at me before rushing upstairs. I felt my heart practically Break at that. Yes we had to be at the airport in a about an hour, but he would never blow me off like that. 

I did my normal morning routine. Got dressed in relatively nice cloths. Checked my email to see I had one from AEW creative saying I had a meeting today. Definitely about the heal turn. Made sure I had everything ready, and sat, waiting for Cody. 

He can rushing down the stairs. He was dressed in a nice suit, and was carrying a work bag. "Someone is going to bring out things. We need to get going." Cody said not looking over at me. I simply stood up and followed him to the car. 

**********************

Full gear. 

You fucked up! You fucked up! You fucked up! You fucked up! 

The crowd is chanting this as I sat in my knees in the middle of the ring. Cody was pacing back and forth in front of me. I felt shame rush into me. Even if it was a story line. Cody Could never compete for the AEW world Championship ever again. Because of me. I vaguely registered Cody Kneeling down, but once I did I gripped tightly onto his shoulder. 

“It’s ok.” He said lifting me up. Exactly like he was supposed to do. I saw confusion in his eyes at how tightly I was holding on to him, but I couldn’t help it. He had barely talked to me since our fight a few weeks ago. Let alone touched me. 

I could feel tears in my eyes as I got ready for my next move. I threw my leg up in between his legs. He fell in mock pain, as I smirked down at him. The crowd was boing me, but I couldn’t care less. I pulled myself away from him, walking backstage leaving him in the ring. 

Once there my legs couldn’t carry me fast enough. I ran to my and Cody’s locker room, where I collapsed to the ground. All the fear, anger and sadness of the past few weeks seemed to hit me like a train. I pulled my legs to my chest as I let out a sob. I did it, but I hated it. Oh i hated the feeling I got when I saw him laying on the ground. I control cry until I heard the door open. 

“Hey, Kenny said he saw your run back here. Amazing job at the segment I watched it bac- Oh shit! Max!” I felt his presence next to me as he pulled me into his arms. My hands griped the front of his shirt that someone must have had for him. He rubbed my back as I cried. “Shhh. Max what happened?” 

“I-I’m sorry!” I sobbed. I felt Cody’s hand under my chin as it tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. He looked confused and concerned. 

“Babe, what do you have to be sorry for? You did t do anything.” He questioned. 

“I know it’s a story line. I know you knew I was going to do it. I know you were supposed to loss,. But when I saw you, I-I couldn’t forget that you would never get to compete for the belt because of ME!” I sobbed. Cody face softened as he held me close. 

“Oh babe, I should be the one apologizing. I practically forced you into this. I should have known you felt this way.” He said kissing my head lightly. 

“Y-you said t-that business w-as what was I-important.” I choked out. He immediately looked guilty. 

“NO! Max, I care about your feelings more then anything! I never should have said that. I also had no right to play the EVP card on you. I can’t imagine how stressed you had to hv felt the past few weeks.” He s said hugging me closer to his body. 

“Y-your not mad at me?” I asked looking up at him. 

“What? No! Why would I be mad?” 

“You’ve barely spoken to me that past few weeks. Haven’t slept in bed with me. I thought you were angr-“ 

“I’m not angry at you. I was trying to give you space. I clearly did it the wrong way and I’m so sorry. Please max, can you forgive me?” He asked taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. 

I took a moment regaining my breath. Calming down a bit. “I’ll forgive you on one condition.” I said. 

“Anything!” Cody said looking desperate. 

“Never sleep omg the couch again.” I said looking in his eyes. He immediately smiled kissing me slowly. 

“Done. Now, next thing. Do you want to continue the story line? If you don’t we will stop right here right now.” Cody asked genuinely. 

I sighed biting my lip lightly. “We can do it, however, we can’t do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable. I have to say yes for us to do it.” I answer honestly. 

“Done. And I’m so sorry. If your feeling up to it, I would like to take you out tonight, wherever you want.” 

“Honestly, I just want to go back to the hotel and be with you.” I said kissing his neck softly, causing him to chuckle. 

“Well let’s go.” 


End file.
